


Bonding Exercise

by EarlineNathaly



Series: Shidge for VLDRarePairWeek [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: For the #VLDRarePairWeekDay 6: Wounds / ScarSummary: “I like your scar,” she said. And that was all that it took for Pidge to want to die.





	

It started with Lance, that idiot. And it followed with Keith, the other idiot. Lance threw a stupid comment to the red paladin and instead of being the mature one, Keith responded with another. And okay, she gets it. Most of the time is difficult not to fall for the sweet temptation that is to ridicule Lance, at least verbally. But after the first couple of minutes, the banter stops being entertaining and starts being annoying.

 

And once again, she gets it. They have this weird tension going on, but it would be so much to ask for them to go solve it some place else? Some place where she isn't working? Or, like last time, someplace else but in the middle of the battle?

 

That’s why she couldn’t really blame Allura and Coran when they suggested they needed another bonding exercise. So here they all were, in the training room, wearing those electronic crowns once again and trying to bond.

 

The deal was pretty simple. But at the same time, of course, it wasn’t. There’s always a catch. They were sitting forming a circle on the floor, and this time, even Allura and Coran were participating. They were supposed to say something nice about each member of the team taking turns. If they say something nasty instead of something nice or if they said a lie, then, all of them got a cheerful electroshock.

 

And for a while, everything was going relatively smoothly, surprisingly.

 

“Coran, why don’t you share with us something you think about Hunk?” Allura prompted with a smile.

 

The male Altean thought about it for a moment and then admitted.

 

“Well, despite the small disagreements we had in the past in regards of the kitchen… I think your cooking is most upstanding, Hunk.”

 

The yellow paladin had to wipe some tears from the corner of his eyes.

 

Allura then encouraged one by one all the people present to say something good about each other, and every time the compliments were coming easier and easier.

 

“Shiro’s leadership always brings out my confidence.”

 

“I must admit that even if Coran tactics are always bizarre, they are most certainly effective.”

 

“Pidge’s upgrades to our lions are legit!”

 

But then, everything went to hell when it was Lance’s turn to say something nice about Keith.

 

“Your eyes are the color of a bird’s nest about to fall”

 

And of course, it didn’t take long before all of them could feel the lovely electricity shocking them with vice, making them scream a collective,

 

“LAAANCE!”

 

“What?! It’s not a lie! Why would we get toasted if I didn’t lie?!” he complained.

 

“You have to say something nice, genius!” Pidge deadpanned.

 

“It was nice!”

 

“Well, the simulator clearly begs to differ,” Hunk grunted from his current position still lying on the ground.

 

“Try something else,” Allura said.

 

“You fight like a Galra,” he grunted and they got electrocuted once again.

 

“Lance,” Shiro warned. And the blue paladin sighed.

 

“I’m trying!”

 

“Try harder!” Pidge was glaring at him with murdering intentions. “If you get it wrong one more time, I swear you’ll never see Earth again.”

 

Keith, who hadn’t said anything until that moment, was about to give him a piece of his mind too but Lance interrupted him.

 

“You are a good pilot,” he said. “You are always doing cool stuff like jumping into danger and things like that. It’s… yeah, I think it’s cool.”

 

Keith was actually quite surprised, but the moment was broken when everyone else sighed relieved.

 

“Was that really that hard?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Who’s next?” Lance brushed it off quickly.

 

After stretching her limbs and sitting properly again, Allura resumed the control of the exercise.

 

“Pidge, why don’t you tell us something you like about Shiro?”

 

She looked up at him and because she’s a really collected girl, blurted the first thing that came to mind. You know, like an idiot.

 

“I like your scar”

 

And naturally, it was followed by a silence.

 

But before you could – completely – blame her, you have to give her a chance to explain herself. You see, she has a very active brain. It’s rare when her brain it’s not running one hundred miles per hour, but it does happen. Oh, yeah it does. It goes into something akin to autopilot, and it wouldn’t be a bummer if at least she could control it. But she can’t.

 

Her stupid brain goes into this autopilot mode and the next thing you know is that her mouth and her train of thought get disconnected. And oh, it couldn’t pick any worst time to happen: In front of everyone. Talking about Shiro.

 

She wished to be swallowed by a black hole.

 

“Uh… um, I-I mean… I mean, y-yeah I like it, but not like… I mean I think it’s cool. No, wait, that came out wrong. I mean, I know it wasn’t cool when you got it, what I meant was that you look nic-… I mean cool! I mean **_it_**! It looks cool! B-but not… I-I mean…” she was rambling, just like she usually does, but this time was ten times more embarrassing, because she could feel her cheeks burning, and the gazes of everyone fixed on her, and by the corner of her eye she could see Allura’s eyes go wide with amusement, Keith’s eyebrow arch and a cocky grin spread across his lips. Hunk’s jaw was slightly loose and even Coran appeared to be suppressing a chuckle.

 

Shiro was right in front of her in the circle, and she didn’t dare to look up to see his face.

 

And just when the silence was growing long, his voice rang across the room.

 

“I like your height,” he said.

 

She finally managed the guts to look at him. He was smiling gently at her because he was Shiro, but she noticed a little pink dusting the skin beneath the affronted scar.

 

“I like the way you climb almost every surface to reach the top shelves to get the things you need yourself before asking for help. Or the way that sometimes you swing your feet when you sit on too tall chairs. It’s cute.” He admitted.

 

He made a pause, and then, averting his eyes and putting a hand on the back of his neck, admitted one last thing in a quieter voice.

 

“I also like the way you look from up here when you look up and smile.”

 

And after that, she wasn’t the only one with her brain in autopilot.

 


End file.
